Question: $-\dfrac{1}{2} \div \left(-1\dfrac{3}{8}\right) = $
Let's start by converting the mixed number to a fraction. $\phantom{=}-\dfrac{1}{2} \div \left(-1\dfrac{3}{8}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{1}{2} \div \left(-\dfrac{11}{8}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{1}{2} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{8}{11}\right)~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{1}{{1}\cancel{2}}\cdot \left(- \dfrac{{4}\cancel{8}}{11}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \left(-\dfrac{4}{11}\right)$ $=\dfrac{4}{11}$